What she said?
by doc.exe
Summary: Parodia tragicómica. En su lecho de muerte, Tsunade decide revelarle una verdad escabrosa a Naruto... Una verdad que cambiará su perspectiva sobre cierta persona para siempre.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto Shippuden y todos sus personajes, nombres y logotipos relacionados no son, nunca han sido y nunca serán propiedad mía. Si lo fueran, Naruto hubiera aprendido el Sage Mode durante su viaje de 2 años; Hinata, Shino y Shikamaru hubieran sido sus co-protagonistas; Konan, Tsunade, la Mizukage y Kurenai serían los personajes más poderosos de la serie; y Killer Bee, Gai y Rock Lee tendrían su propio musical en Broadway... O.O Pensándolo mejor... ¡Qué bueno que los derechos de esta serie no son míos!

Todos los derechos están reservados a nombre de Masashi Kishimoto, Estudio Pierrot y Jump Comics. Este fanfic está siendo escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno, solamente por diversión... ¡Así que no me demanden!

**WHAT SHE SAID?!**

Tsunade apenas pudo contener el acceso de tos. Desde hacía varias semanas estaba enferma y su fuerza disminuía día con día. Independientemente de que su aspecto exterior fuera el de una mujer de veintitantos años, la anciana Hokage no podía seguirlo negando: Estaba muriendo.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, antes de partir tenía que asegurarse de que todos sus asuntos estuvieran en orden. Aparentemente todo iba por buen camino: La aldea había sido reconstruida y se encontraba a salvo, la amenaza de Akatsuki había desaparecido y Kakashi fungía ya el cargo como su sucesor. Sólo le quedaba una última cosa por hacer, una última verdad que revelar.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta.

- Adelante. – Dijo ella con voz seca.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un muchacho rubio de atuendo naranja y negro, su rostro se mostraba bastante deprimido. La mujer sonrío con melancolía al verlo.

- Acércate, Naruto.

El muchacho entró a la habitación con paso lento y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama donde descansaba la Hokage. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, Tsunade con la mirada perdida en la ventana del cuarto, Naruto con la cabeza baja. El único sonido en el lugar era emitido por la máquina que monitoreaba los signos vitales de la Sannin. Tsunade no sabía como empezar con lo que tenía que decir y Naruto se sentía muy incomodo con la situación.

Súbitamente la mujer tuvo otro arranque de tos. El muchacho se sobresaltó, trató de acercarse a ella para auxiliarla, pero Tsunade lo detuvo con una seña de su mano. La tos se había detenido tan rápidamente como empezó. De todas maneras, sintiendo que debía hacer algo, el jinchuuriki fijó su vista en la mesita a un lado de la cama. En ella reposaba una jarra de agua con un vaso colocado a un costado. El muchacho llenó el vaso y se lo acercó a la anciana para que aliviara su garganta reseca. Ella lo aceptó con gusto.

Mientras Tsunade bebía, Naruto regresó a su silla y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Ya le habían informado del diagnóstico de la enfermedad que afectaba a la mujer, sobraba decir que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. La Sannin había sido lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido en su vida, la idea de perderla le provocaba un dolor terrible. Le costaba trabajo mirarla en ese estado tan débil, ello sólo le causaba mayor tristeza. Sin embargo, la propia Tsunade había sido quien lo había convocado, aparentemente tenía algo muy urgente que decirle. Tras unos segundos más de silencio, finalmente se armó de valor para preguntarle.

- ¿Qué... qué era lo que querías decirme, abuela Tsunade?

Tsunade casi se atraganta con el agua al escuchar el apodo. Una vena se hinchó en su frente, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo esta vez en favor de algo más importante que discutir. A pesar de sus dudas iniciales, decidió que lo mejor era no postergar el asunto. Tarde o temprano él lo descubriría y era mejor que lo supiera por ella que por otras fuentes menos confiables.

- Naruto, hay algo que debes saber.

La seriedad en el tono de la Hokage captó la atención del jinchuuriki. Inmediatamente volteó a verla.

- Naruto... Hay otro Uzumaki...

- ....¡¿Qué?!

Esa fue la única respuesta que el joven ninja pudo entonar. Estaba estupefacto ante la noticia. ¿Acaso había un miembro de su familia con vida?

La Sannin decidió continuar, ya había abierto la llave a un caudal de conflictos y no podía cerrarla ahora. Era mejor revelarlo todo de una vez.

- Tienes una hermana gemela, Naruto. El cuarto Hokage originalmente planeó dividir el chakra del Kyuubi en dos y darles una mitad a cada uno. Pero hubo complicaciones durante el parto y tu madre murió. Tu hermana estaba demasiado débil, así que tu padre decidió que el único portador del sello serías tú.

- ¿Q-qué? Así que... ¡¿Tengo una hermana?! Pero... ¿Por qué tú...? ...¿Por qué ustedes...?

La información que estaba recibiendo había dejado anonadado al jinchuuriki. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Miles de sentimientos confusos y contradictorios se aglomeraban en su pecho. Aún así, tenía que saberlo todo. Tenía que saber qué había sucedido con su único pariente de sangre, probablemente el único nexo que le quedaba hacia sus padres.

- ¿Qué...? ...¿Qué sucedió con ella? – Preguntó desesperado.

Al ver la tensión en los ojos del muchacho, Tsunade supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Dio un largo suspiro y continuó con la explicación.

- El tercer Hokage, mi maestro, pensó que sería demasiado peligroso si ustedes dos permanecían juntos. No sólo tenías al Kyuubi encerrado en tu interior, sino que además tu padre ya tenía demasiados enemigos. Así que fueron separados desde el nacimiento. Todos los registros que llevaban a sus padres fueron borrados o escondidos del resto de la aldea. A ti te dieron el apellido de tu madre, pero el trasfondo de tu hermana fue borrado por completo. Incluso su fecha de nacimiento fue cambiada para prevenir que cualquiera encontrara un nexo entre ustedes.

- ¿Dónde está...? ¿Dónde está ella? ...Acaso.... Acaso ella...

Naruto tragó saliva mientras imaginaba el peor escenario posible. La idea de que su gemela estuviera muerta o algo peor hacia que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo, la anciana Hokage le sonrió conciliadoramente al tiempo que aplacaba sus temores.

- No te preocupes, ella está bien. Fue adoptada al poco tiempo del ataque del Kyuubi por una buena familia que recién se había mudado a Konoha. Tuvo una infancia feliz y buenos amigos. De hecho, se ha convertido en una excelente kunoichi.

El muchacho dio un suspiro de alivio. No podía sino alegrarse al saber que su hermana estaba bien y a salvo. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Tsunade le llamaron la atención.

- ¿Es una kunoichi? ¿Acaso la conozco?

La Sannin bajó la mirada meditativamente. _Por supuesto_ que la conocía. ¿Pero cuál era la mejor manera de revelar esa información? Pensó entonces que el joven jinchuuriki siempre había tenido una enorme empatía, sin mencionar que era más observador de lo que muchos le daban crédito. Supuso que apelar a sus instintos sería la mejor solución.

- Naruto... – Dijo volteando hacia él, mirándolo afablemente. – Mira en tus sentimientos. Tú ya sabes quien es...

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto permaneció pensativo por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos, entonando sus recuerdos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó en forma súbita abriendo los ojos. – ¡Sakura es mi hermana! – Dijo felizmente.

- Exacto. – Respondió Tsunade con una mueca de satisfacción.

El muchacho no pudo sino sonreír de oreja a oreja. Nada podía describir la alegría y la dicha que sentía en ese momento. ¡No estaba solo en el mundo después de todo! ¡Tenía una hermana! Un ser querido de su misma sangre. Y ella siempre había estado cerca de él. No podía esperar a decírselo a todo mundo y ver el rostro de...

- ...¡Espérate un ch"#$%/do minuto! ¡¿Sakura es MI hermana?!

...Sí, sobra decir que en ese instante el jinchuuriki se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

- ¡¿Quieres decir que he estado enamorado de mi propia hermana por casi 10 años?! Eso es... ¡Increíblemente REPUGNANTE! ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?!

La mueca de espanto en el rostro del joven ninja difícilmente tenía descripción. Simplemente se _sentía __sucio_ por dentro. Tsunade sólo dio un suspiro de resignación y volvió a explicar.

- El Tercero planeaba decírtelo cuando cumplieras la edad apropiada, pero murió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Yo ni siquiera sabía de eso hasta que regresé a Konoha y asumí el puesto de Hokage. Y por lo que leí en los reportes de Kakashi y de Jiraiya, ellos pensaron que se trataba sólo de una fase, que eventualmente te olvidarías de ella y te fijarías en otras chicas... Especialmente considerando la manera como te trataba al principio.

- ¡Carajo! De mi propia hermana... – Musitó el muchacho con el rostro pálido. – Me siento increíblemente enfermo ahora mismo...

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó Tsunade algo indignada. – Al menos se agradecido de que ustedes dos nunca se besaron o algo así. Sólo Dios sabe de todos los casos de gemelos separados al nacer que no fueron tan afortunados en ese aspecto. Especialmente cuando se trata de elegidos para salvar el mundo, restaurar el balance o algo así.

- ...Creo que voy a vomitar, dattebayo. – Fue lo único que Naruto pudo dar por respuesta.

_**Fin**_

**Notas del escritor:**

Originalmente, esto lo publiqué como respuesta a una broma que alguien hizo en un foro. Sin embargo, la idea me gustó así que decidí retocarlo y publicarlo aquí. Como pueden ver, este fanfic hace una obvia referencia al episodio VI de Star Wars. Es una parodia de un giro de tuerca en esa película que, en realidad, no hubiera sido para nada molesto... sino fuera por "algo" que los dos personajes involucrados hicieron en la cinta anterior. Ya saben a que me refiero. ¬_¬

Por otra parte, en un par de sitios he visto comentarios respecto a que Kushina (la madre de Naruto) se parece mucho a Sakura. En lo personal, yo no noto una similitud tan grande (de hecho, la mujer se parece más a su hijo que a nadie más). Pero bueno, decidí jugar con la idea de que el parecido (si lo hay) podría deberse a algo más "profundo" que la tendencia del autor a reciclar diseños de personajes (aunque siendo honestos, dudo mucho que Masashi Kishimoto llegue a validar mi teoría XD). Y bueno, aunque reconozco que esta premisa tiene potencial para más (imaginen todo el drama y la comedia que se generaría cuando Naruto tuviese que decirle a su hermana la verdad =P), por el momento lo dejaré sólo como un one-shot.

Espero que de cualquier forma les haya agradado. Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o amenaza de muerte pueden dejarlo aquí o en mi correo.

Have a nice day!


End file.
